uwrldfandomcom-20200215-history
Romia
Romia, or officially Romani Oligrendian Republic, is a country located in north-west Oligrendia. It has two regions, a capital region named Chiyu, and a town called Berrysmore. Its language is Romani, and its currency is the Global Currency. It's currently in the Convoy alliance. Romia currently borders Aesmrna, Martyland, Stockholm, and some other countries. History The earliest Romian settlers were located in northern Arephisa, but their settlements were raided during the rise of Faskhanism and the Faskhan republic, who started forcefully converting the Romani people. Since their connections to other Romani settlements were severed, they migrated to Mesokia, where they were attacked by many tribes and deemed unwelcome. Instead of retreating, the Romani people pushed through the tribes' territories, and went north, to Oligrendia. As Legionism rose, they tried to once again convert the Romani people to their beliefs, but now succeeding, since it was necessary for them to pass unharmed from the losses. Eventually, the settlers split in two - settlers that would settle to Bezeriath (Sashian settlers), and settlers that would stay in Oligrendia (Romian settlers). Eventually, the Romani people made a kingdom in northwest Oligrendia called the Romani Kingdom. Because they haven't developed permanent agriculture, their borders fluctuated greatly, until, they were taught farming by a neighboring kingdom. They eventually fought a bloody war with the Beshalyk kingdom, and conquered the city Chiyu, which was the most populated Romani location since their Arephisan times. With Istkanism being the more and more popular religion, the Romani were very reluctant to join Istkanism, since they already followed Legionism. However, this didn't carry out for long, since many Istkanist kingdoms, including Gospia and Ukiland, began sending Custodes to forcefully convert the Romani. After some significant losses, the Romani were converted. They began worshiping Istkanism much more than the Eternal Legion. The Romani people mostly focused on building permanent settlements for the rest of the era. During the cultural revolution, the Romani king was forced to step down in order for the country to "keep up with the times", and so the Romani Oligrendian Republic was formed. However, Romani people still had a very strict sense of morality, and "degeneracy" was discouraged. In the Industrial revolution, Romia was pretty slow to adopt manufacture, and still today, there are many places in Romia where apprenticeship takes place. When the Great Ukiworld War started, Romia initially joined the WML, but contributed next to nothing. Due to being a low priority and a potential ally regarding morality, a congress was held in Chiyu by a few representatives of several PFH members, along with a few Romian officials. It was concluded that Romia would profit more by joining PFH, which it did. Romia played a large role in the occupation of Martyland and lead the largest force, effectively occupying the Martylandian region of Azhel and annexing it. However, after the WML victory, Gospian forces were threatening to attack Romia if it didn't give back Azhel in order to restore Martyland. Romia had to comply, as Gospia had many forces left. After the war, Romia joined the Martini Brotherhood, along with its former friend Martyland in order to restore their relations. However, things were getting heated inside the alliance, and the alliance was split into two sides - side S, which supported socialism, and side F, which worked against socialism. Romia was fluctuating between the two sides, until side S has proven itself to be more diplomatically stable. After the tensions grew bigger and bigger, Romia, Martyland, Ukiland and Alamul created the Convoy alliance. Soon after, Romia was met with its brother-nation, Sashia. Geography Romia is a relatively flat land, with one mountain called the Great Beshalyk Hill. Romia is also rich with podzol, especially in the Berrysmore area. Statistics Romia has a population of 22/25.75 PU, with 93% people being Romian, and the largest minority, the Martylandians, make up 3% of the population. 96% of Romians follow Istkanism, while only 3% follow Legionism. The ethnic structure is 95% Romani, 3% Martylandian, 1% Landian, and 1% other. The average life expectancy is 72 years for men, and 74 years for women. An average Romani family has 5.8 members, making the country grow in population. The average Romian citizen is 27 years old. People By appearance, Romian people are described as moderately tall and naturally thin, with the average height being 177 for males, and 168 for females. Romian people have Romani features, like moderately dark skin and dark hair and eyes. They are also described as easily able to grow mustaches. Romian people are described as cultured and calm, while being very moral and strict. Some people describe them as too serious at certain times. Members of Convoy describe them as orators, who obviously like conversations. Culture and media Romian people are described as having very strict culture focused on morality, while heavily disapproving "degeneracy". Homosexual marriages are forbidden, and media is filtered to only show "moral" programs. However, Romian people like to dress formally. However, Romians are also proud of their Romani heritage, and listen to Romani music, build with Romani architecture, etc. Category:Martini Brotherhood ex-members Category:Convoy members Category:Romia Category:Romani nations Category:Ex-WML nations Category:Ex-PFH nations